Is This Love?- a draco malfoy fanfiction
by BronzeCharm22693
Summary: WELL THE USUAL NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME EXCEPT VARSHINI., I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LESS MARY-SUE-ISH AS POSSIBLE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)


(_HEY GUYS... THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING A FANFICTION, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME._

_I CAN TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING...THANK YOU ALL AND LOVE YOU ALL)_

TWO YEARS AGO:

I was a bit nervous about going to Hogwarts…..

I am from Tamil Nadu…a state in India. My parents worked really hard for enrolling me into this school….and that explains why I got my letter this late…..our house is located in a virtually inaccessible area…and the only person I trust in my family is my sister. She is five years elder than me. My mom and dad kept fighting with each other and so she practically raised me. if not for her I'd be nothing.…..I am going into my second year….with lots of big dreams…let us see. I hope I'll make some new friends, for now the only friend I have is my preschool classmate, Sid.

Oh and my name is Varshini….but people in my place call me Varsha

Draco Malfoy walked on, his nose high in the air while Crabbe and Goyle struggled to bring his luggage into the train. He kept walking when he thought he heard someone helping them.

"Thanks", muttered Crabbe.

"No problem…"

Is that a girl? Curiosity was getting the better of him. He turned to look at her…and kept looking.

She was a South Asian…probably from India. But there was something about her, that was mesmerising….it reminded him of the meadows near his manor where he happily ran about..….. It took him a while to realise she was talking to him. He snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh…what?" he asked, and scowled to cover his stupidity. She scowled back.

"Would you mind moving a little? "She asked, though her tone had an air of finality.

He simply glared at her, gestured to Crabbe and Goyle, and went inside an empty compartment. Her presence made him feel vulnerable to something, and he didn't like it.

….

He saw her as she nervously fidgeted in her seat, while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat over her head.

The hat thought for a while…"RAVENCLAW!" it roared.

Lots of cheers erupted from the ravenclaw table…he watched her blush and proceed to her fellow housemates...

….

"This is our new student, Varshini Selvan. She is from Tamil Nadu, India. I am sure she will be a great success and will be benefitted a lot from this school. Meanwhile…"Professor McGonagall paused and looked around the class. Someone has to take care of her for a while. She turned to the ravenclaws. Cho and Marietta buried their heads in their books immediately. McGonagall frowned…what a pity they don't have good students from raven claw in this year! She scanned around…harry potter has enough trouble already and Ron and Hermione are too attached to harry to help someone totally new….I wouldn't trust Crabbe and Goyle with anything. MAlfoy? Well…seems like I have no other choice.

" ?"

Draco looked up. "You are to take care of . Help her with your notes…"

Varshini looked at Draco with utter displeasure and Draco returned the look with equal magnitude.

She sat near him. He whispered to her" Look Varish or shavir or whatever. I hate this as much as you stay away from me…and out of mercy, I'll help you one day. ONE DAY. After that, you are to look for a new walking stick or just get lost. Understand?"

He finished his little speech without looking at her…..when he didn't hear any reply he looked up.

She was glaring at him with such an intensity he felt himself burning from the inside." You finished? "She asked "don't expect me to be running around you for everything because I don't NEED your help. You are not to show me around or hand me notes or talk to me. I hate you and it should be that way. You don't seem like a friendly person. And I am not gonna be friendly to people like you. Stay away from me."

Draco was shocked. He had expected a slave like attitude from her. Instead she verbally slapped him in the face. He meant to get even with her.


End file.
